Richard Nixon
Richard Milhous Nixon (January 9, 1913 – April 22, 1994) was the thirty-seventh President of the United States serving from 1969 until his resignation on August 9, 1974. Under his administration, the United States followed a foreign policy marked by détente with the Soviet Union and by the opening of diplomatic relations with the People's Republic of China. As a result of the Watergate scandal, Nixon resigned the presidency in the face of likely impeachment by the United States House of Representatives and conviction by the United States Senate. Richard Nixon in "Hindsight" Richard Nixon's presidency was fictionalized nearly two decades before the Watergate break-in by time-traveling author Michelle Gordian. Nixon was Vice President in 1953, so Gordian disguised him as "President Cavanaugh", after a corrupt politician of the same name from an episode of Bewitched. Richard Nixon in Worldwar Richard Nixon was a congressman from California. In 1963, Liu Han lobbied Nixon and a number of other members of Congress for military aid for the Chinese Communist Party's resistance to the Race's colonization of China. Nixon was hesitant to support a communist party but was convinced to acquiesce when Liu Han bluntly told him "You help us, you help people go free from Lizards." Literary comment Nixon is not identified by name, but is described in sufficient detail to make his identity clear. Richard Nixon in Joe Steele Richard Nixon in Southern Victory Richard Nixon was a soldier in the United States Army. He was a specialist in sweeping for surveillance equipment. In 1943, he was stationed in Philadelphia. He reported to Sergeant Carl Bernstein. Literary Note Given the anachronism of Carl Bernstein and Bob, the character identified simply as "Dick" may not be Richard Nixon. Richard Nixon in The Two Georges "Honest" Dick (1913-1995) was a prosperous used-steamer salesman in the North American Union city of New Liverpool. His nickname was the Steamer King. He was murdered by the Sons of Liberty on June 15, 1995 to create a distraction during the theft of the painting, The Two Georges. Shockingly, his murder was the fifth by gunfire in New Liverpool in the first half of the year. He was survived by his daughters. As many of the steamers which he sold were of poor quality, he was often referred to disparagingly as "Tricky Dick." He had an impoverished upbringing. His father grew oranges and lemons and ran a general store. Honest Dick was very proud of the fact that he had built his company through his own hard work. Shortly before he was murdered, he claimed that his late wife wore a plain cloth coat until the day that she died rather than "fancy furs and silks." Literary Note While the authors don't ever supply Honest Dick's last name, the general description that they provide, as well as certain details about his life (his father owning a store, his wife predeceasing him, his daughters), and the fact that he was disparagingly referred to as "Tricky Dick" suggest that their steamer salesman is indeed Richard Nixon. Furthermore, Honest Dick's comment that his wife wore a simple cloth coat is a reference to then Senator Nixon mentioning that he was proud of the fact that his wife Pat wore "a good Republican cloth coat" in the Checkers speech on September 23, 1952. In OTL, Richard Nixon died in 1994, the year before the novel's publication. }} Category:Americans Category:Lawyers Category:Members of the U.S. House of Representatives (OTL) Category:Members of the U.S. House of Representatives (Fictional Work) Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Quakers Category:United States Senators (OTL) Category:Vice Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Hindsight Characters Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:The Two Georges Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Worldwar Characters Category:Republicans (OTL) Category:Historical Figures Category:Soldiers of the Second Great War Category:Navy Personnel of World War II Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:Murder Victims (Fictional Work) Category:Deaths by Firearm (Fictional Work) Category:Republican Party Presidential Nominees (OTL) Category:1910s Births (OTL) Category:1990s Deaths (OTL) Category:1990s Deaths (Fictional Work) Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:Unnamed Historical Figures